Babies and Weddings
by xoBlack.Roses
Summary: Drew has everything! He's back at home with his family, he's going back to school, getting married to the most beautiful girl, and...a baby is on the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. I have another story. I came up with this while I was sleeping. It was a dream bout Drew, Bianca, and Katie.** Weird,** right? There will be drama...lots of drama. There will be a wedding. And *gasp* a pregnancy! Tsk, tsk-what has poor Drew Torres gotten himself into? **

**-I don't own Degrassi.-**

**Summary: Drew has everything! He's back at home with his family, he's going back to school, getting married to the most beautiful girl, and...a baby is on the way?!**

* * *

It felt so good to be back at home! It was a Saturday morning, Drew and Adam was sitting down the basement playing Call of Duty. Drew smiled to himself, this was like old times. He had missed this. Though he wasn't gone for that long, he still missed hanging out with Adam on a Saturday morning. He had missed all the name calling and the bets they made.

Adam paused the game to check his phone. He groaned and stood up, shoving his phone into his pocket. "Drew, I gotta go. I completely forgot that Katie and I have a project."

Drew stared at Adam. He shifted in his seat so he was turned towards Adam. Adam gave Drew a confused look before picking up his book bag.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Adam asked, slowly.

"You and Katie? S-Since when?"

"Drew, you know I like Becky and she's with Jake. Katie and I are just two friends working on a project. Nothing more, nothing less. And why do you care? Your engaged to Bianca," he said before throwing his book bag over his shoulder and walking up the steps.

Drew sighed heavily and set the controller on the glass table. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't jealous if Adam ever decided to go out with Katie. All he did was want her to be happy. He had took her virginity ans dumped her the next day.

He had broken her heart, just to be with Bianca. He didn't mean to let it get that far. He didn't plan on taking Katie's virginity. The alcohol took over him and he suddenly felt a rush. Drew felt like he was the man at the time. Until the day Katie showed the video to _everyone _in the school. He felt humiliated. Because of Katie, he _almost _lost Bianca for good.

Drew don't know what he would've done if he didn't have Bianca. He probably would've still had a job and living with Fiona.

The day he moved back home, his mother made him quit his job and she enrolled him back Degrassi. This upcoming Monday he'll be starting his day back at school. He had to admit, he did miss being with his friends. He did miss getting to spend some time with Bianca and getting to sneak a few kisses.

Soft footsteps came down the steps, making Drew turn around and look. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the most gorgeous girl in front of him. A blush crept upon his face when she caught him staring.

Drew stood up off the couch and walked over to Bianca. He twirled her in a circle before dipping her back and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He then placed her back on her feet.

"Whoa, Drew. Someone's a little happy," she said smiling widely.

"I'm just happy that I have a beautiful fiancé," he said, kissing her cheek.

Bianca blushed and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She wrapped her arms around Drew's neck and pulled his face closer to hers.

"How did I get so lucky?" Drew whispered.

Bianca blushed again as Drew wrapped his arms around Bianca's waist, crushing his lips on hers. Bianca ran her fingers through Drew's hair, smiling into the kiss.

"Ahem," a voice said, causing Drew and Bianca to pull apart.

Audra walked down the steps, eyeing Drew and Bianca. "I was coming down here to make sure you were alright. I can see Bianca's here to keep to some company. Hello, Bianca."

Bianca blushed slightly and raked her fingers through her hair. "Hello, Audra. I was just, um, stopping by before I go to The Dot. I'll catch you later, Drew."

"Bye, Bi."

Bianca smiled and walked out of the side door. Drew watched her as she left. He then turned his attention back to his mother, who had her eyebrow slightly raised. Her arms were on her hips and she was giving Drew a glare.

"You're lucky I like Bianca, or else you'd be in big trouble."

Drew sighed of relief and flopped on the couch. His ran his fingers through his hair and smirked. "Thanks mom."

"Yeah, yeah. It's good to see you home, Drew," she admitted before walking up the basement steps.

...

Katie and Adam were sitting in the library, working on their project. Katie had to admit, she was having a great time with Adam. It's been a while since they've hung out.

"OK, your paper is good. I looked over it and you made a few grammar mistakes. Also, you have a few run-on sentences and had some unnecessary details. I circled the grammar mistakes, highlighted the run-on's and underlined the unnecessary details," Katie explained.

"Jeez, I thought I actually had an A plus paper," Adam said, sighing.

"If you turned it in like that, the most you can get is a B minus or a solid C."

"Well, yours is good. Except the second paragraph was kind of off topic. You went from talking about the author's career to talking about what the author does for fun. Don't think the reviewers would really care about that."

Katie scoffed and folded her arms. "I thought it was pretty interesting," she said defensively.

"Who are you trying to impress- you or the readers?"

"The readers," Katie mumbled.

Adam smirked and handed Katie back her paper. "Then, I suggest you change it."

Katie felt her stomach turn. All of a sudden, she felt _nauseous. _She stood up swiftly, flipping the chair over behind her. She clamped her hand over her mouth and made it to the nearest trashcan. Getting down on all fours, Katie vomited into the trashcan._  
_

She felt someone pulling her hair back and rubbing soothing circles over her back. Katie let out a loud groan before vomiting again. When she was done, she slowly stood up and wiped her mouth.

She turned around to see that Adam and just about the whole library was staring at her. A blush of embarrassment crept upon her face. Adam stood there, with his and Katie's book bag in his hands.

"Here," he said handing her the book bag, "I figured we can do this another day since you're not feeling well."

"Thank you, Adam. I don't know what came over me," Katie said softly, grabbing her bag from Adam's hand.

"No problem. Call me when you're feeling better, but make sure it's not too late. I want us to finish this soon."

Katie laughed softly as her and Adam walked out of the library. She gave Adam a quick hug before they went their separate ways. She slowly walked to The Dot, having a sudden craving for a burger and fries.

Katie walked in The Dot, taking a seat at an empty table. She didn't know why the sudden craving.

She waited patiently for a waiter to take her order. Katie sighed- feeling a little awkward and heartbroken. She realized that she was sitting at the _exact _table where Drew had broken up with her. It brought back memories.

_Why was she sitting here, thinking of Drew?_ She hadn't thought of him in weeks. She should be happy now, both of them had moved on. He was with that..._whore _and she was with Jake. Someone who was showing her how to love and be happy again. Someone who was showing her how to get through the dark times by lightening up.

"What would you like today?" the waiter asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, a burger- with extra pickles, no onions, light ketchup and a side of large fries."

"Anything to drink?"

"Yes, I'll have a medium lemonade."

The waiter nodded and jotted down the order before walking away. Katie sighed and cocked her head to the side. She looked around her and saw couples. Everyone was holding hand with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Suddenly she wished Jake wasn't out with his family now.

"Katie?" a familiar voice said.

Katie turned around and saw Clare standing there with Eli next to her.

"I thought you were having a family dinner," Katie said confused.

_Had Jake lied to her?_

"We were, but my mom and Glen just wanted it to be the two of them. You look kind of pale and... sick. Is everything alright?"

"I kind of threw up at the library. I don't know what came over me."

"Maybe you shouldn't be here if you're sick. I don't want you to get me sick," Eli joked.

"Ha, ha. I'll be fine, _Dr. __Doom_."

Eli and Clare nodded before going to sit at their table. Katie's food came right afterwards. Her eyes widened and her mouth water. The smell of the food smelt so _delicious._ Katie smiled at the burger before taking a big bite out of it. She moaned slightly, enjoying the taste. She took another bite, before taking a hand full of fries and stuffing them in her mouth.

"Oh, this is so good!" she said to herself.

Seconds later, Katie was done with her food. Not thinking, she ordered a milkshake, a slice of cheesecake, and banana pudding.

Katie felt like she was heaven. This was such a delicious treat for her. She grabbed her fork, taking a huge piece of the cheesecake and shoving it in her mouth. She took a sip on her milkshake and ate some of her banana pudding. She hadn't realized that Clare and Eli were staring at her.

"Are you OK, Katie?" Clare asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just..." Katie's voice trailed off, feeling a rush of nausea come over her. Before she could get up, she had leaned over and vomited all over Eli's shoes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Eli yelled.

Clare ran to Katie and pulled her hair back.

"Eli, I'm so-" Katie never finished the sentence, more vomit came out of her mouth. She groaned in pain and began to whimper.

"Why is this happening to me?" Katie cried.

"Katie, I think I know why. Eli, go home and change. I'll call you later, Katie and I need to do some stuff."

Eli obeyed his girlfriend's orders and left out of The Dot. Clare took Katie hands and they left out of The Dot. Clare pulled Katie all the way to a store. They walked inside browsing around.

"Clare, why are we-"

Clare cut Katie off by saying, "Here. Go pay for this." She shoved three pregnancy tests to Katie. Katie's heart dropped, but she slowly nodded and did what Clare said.

When she was done, her and Clare walked to Clare's house. Katie was glad for once that Jake was out with his friends. She don't think that she could face him now.

Katie walked into the bathroom and pee'd on the sticks. When she was done, her and Clare were standing the bathroom. Clare held Katie's hand, letting her know that she'd be there for her. Katie leaned her head on Clare's shoulder. Both of the girls stared at the pregnancy tests. Katie's heart was racing fast. She was scared to go through this.

Clare's alarm clock went off, causing the two to slightly jump. Katie grabbed all three of the test and looked at them. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She clamped her hand over her mouth and let out muffle cries. Clare held on to her.

"Now, Jake's going to be a father," Clare said softly.

"No, Clare, he's not. I-I only had sex with one person and it was with Drew."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! I know I'm super late with updating, BUT I can explain. School is back and I have tons of work. So, I'm going to TRY to update every MONDAY. Thank you for the reviews and being patient.**

**REMINDER: Flashbacks are italics!**

**-I don't own Degrassi.-**

**Summary: Drew has everything! He's back at home with his family, he's going back to school, getting married to the most beautiful girl, and...a baby is on the way?!**

* * *

Silence. That was all that filled the air at the Matlin's house. Everyone else was gone while Katie stayed home, lying in bed. She felt terrible! She was throwing up a lot and having different cravings. Her parents were so busy that they didn't notice. They barely noticed her or her little sister now. All they cared about was making money. In this household, that was all that mattered to them.

Katie didn't seem to mind though. She knew that they needed the money. Especially since their father had a gambling problem and owed all the hard work him and her mother put in on the house. Ever since that, they've worked hard to get back to where they are.

Katie didn't know how she was going to get through this. Her and Drew weren't on speaking terms, plus he was engaged to her enemy _Bianca._

Katie's heart fell at the thought. She couldn't possibly understand how Bianca got everything she worked hard for. Katie worked hard to get Drew. She thought giving him something that meant so much to her would make him stay. She knew it was dumb to try to make him stay. He wasn't in love with her. Drew did have love for her, but it was nothing compared to how he felt about Bianca. Katie didn't want to admit it, but she knew it was true. She knew Drew could never love her like the way he loves Bianca.

Katie smirked and began laughing to herself. She had _one _thing Bianca didn't. She was carrying Drew's baby. Something she finally beat Bianca to.

Now, she could finally have Drew back one and for all. Sure he'll only be with her because of the baby, but he'll call off the wedding just to make sure the baby has a proper family.

_But what about Jake?_

Katie shook away the thoughts. Jake was a great person. He was- and still is- there for her when Drew wasn't. When Drew made a mess, Jake came and picked up all the pieces.

Katie fell back on her bed and sighed loudly. She couldn't hurt Jake. She was starting to fall for him. He was no Drew, but he was simply better.

She knew that she would have to tell Jake and Drew, though. Telling Jake was easy, but telling Drew was the hard part. She haven't talked to him since their break-up. She knew that Drew was at school today. That was another reason she decided to stay home. Facing him was heartbreaking.

A knock at Katie's door snapped her out of her thoughts. She stood up and fixed her T-shirt before going to answer the door. Jake stood there with a bouquet of roses and lilies in his hand. He smiled and softly kissed Katie's cheek before walking inside.

"What are you doing here? School is still in session," Katie said, staring at her boyfriend.

"Maya told me you were sick, so I skipped the second period to come here. These," he said handing Katie the bouquet, "are for you."

Katie smiled and accepted the bouquet from Jake. She smelled the flowers and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

"That's really sweet of you, Jake," she said softly.

The thought of having to tell Jake made Katie's face frown. Her heart started racing and her palms started to get damp.

"Katie, are you OK? You look real sick."

"J-Jake, I have something I need to tell you," she said softly.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, giving his girlfriend a worried look.

"Jake, I'm pregnant," she cried.

"W-What? You cheated?" Jake asked softly, backing away from Katie.

"No! I-I didn't cheat. Before I got with you, I lost my virginity to Drew. During the sex, the condom must have..." Katie's voice trailed off once she noticed the tears sliding down Jake's face.

Her heart started to break as she saw Jake crying. She didn't want to hurt him. She slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jake-"

"I-I think we should break-up," Jake confessed.

"What?! No, Jake. Please don't do this now. I-I need you."

Jake slowly pushed the cry girl from him. He walked to the door and turned to Katie who was shaking her head with tears spilling out.

"I don't think I can handle this, Katie. I can't date a female who's carrying her ex's child," with that being said, Jake walked out the door- slamming it behind him.

Katie slid down on the floor and hugged her knees. She couldn't believe Jake had left her.

...

Bianca ran down the halls as soon as she saw her fiancé. She ran into his open arms and kissed him on the cheek. Drew lifted Bianca slightly off the ground and spun her around, causing her to giggle. When he placed her back on her feet, their faces were inches apart.

"Drew! Bianca! No PDA!" Simpson yelled at the two.

Bianca and Drew said their apologies before going walking down the hall.

"And Mr. Torres!" Simpson yelled, causing Drew to turn back around. "Welcome back."

Drew smiled and took his fiance's hand, before walking into their second hour. When the teacher was calling attendance, he wasn't paying attention until he heard the name of his ex, Katie Matlin.

His head shot up and he looked around the room to see she wasn't here. He sighed in relief, feeling happy that he didn't have to see his ex today.

It was painfully awkward to see the girl whose virginity you took one day, then dumped the next day to go back to the one you truly loved.

He couldn't face her. He knew that she had moved on to none other than Jake Martin. He had to admit, it was kind of a downgrade to him. He couldn't help, but laugh at the fact that Katie was dating Clare Edwards ex. He also laughed because Jake was the _lumberjack._

Drew knew that Katie still thought of him. He knew that Katie wanted to get back into his arms. He was waiting for the day where she would beg him to take her back. He didn't care about her feelings anymore. The only person who he was focusing about was Bianca.

"MR. TORRES!" the teacher yelled loudly for him to hear.

Drew jumped out of his chair slightly and looked up at the teacher. His face was red from anger and he had a ruler clutched tightly into his hand.

Drew smiled faintly and said, "Here."

The class erupted in laughter, causing Drew's face to redden from embarrassment. The teacher walked slowly to Drew's desk, slamming the ruler down hard. The class grew quiet and looked at the teacher- who was staring at Drew.

"Welcome back to Degrassi. I trust you would do better this time around and get caught up."

"Yes sir!" Drew said, saluting the teacher.

A few people snickered until the teacher yelled for everyone to shut up. Drew groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew this was the reason he didn't want to go to school. The teachers were always irritating and yelling.

He couldn't wait until second hour was over. That means he was closer to the day ending. Drew impatiently waited for the bell to ring. He softly tapped his pencil on his forehead. He began to think about the wedding.

He remembered when him and Bianca first told Audra.

_Days after Drew proposed to Bianca, he decided to tell his mother and Adam. He called Bianca and told her to come over so they could all talk. _

_An hour after Drew got off the phone with his 'soon-to-be wife', she appeared at his doorsteps. He let her in and told her to stand next to him. Grabbing her hand softly, they both looked at Audra and Adam._

_"What's going on?" Audra asked slowly._

_"Are you two going to have a baby?" Adam asked._

_"Adam!" Audra yelled in disbelief._

_"What?! I just asked a simple question," Adam mumbled._

_Bianca and Drew laughed nervously and shook their head. Audra and Adam sighed in relief and waited for them to began talking._

_"Well, as you all know, I really love Bianca," Drew started._

_"And I love Drew," Bianca added._

_"So, I've asked Bianca to marry me," Drew added quickly._

_Adam spit out his juice while Audra had a blank look on her face. She looked over at Drew- who was smiling nervously. Bianca was staring at the floor, waiting for someone to speak up._

_"No, no, no," Audra said, "You two are too young to even think about marriage. Drew, you still have to go to school and-"_

_"That's what I also wanted to talk about. I decided that I missed being here so I wanna move back. I also wanna get on the right track and finish high school, so I can go to college and get a successful job."_

_"But you two are so young," Audra repeated._

_"Mrs. Audra, I'm sure me and Drew won't get married right away. We can get married after senior year or something. I know we can figure it out."_

_"I won't allow it! Nope! This is too soon. You two are still in high school! How do you even know if you two wanna spend the rest of your lives together? Most of the people who marries their high school sweetheart directly after senior year, ends up with the divorce."_

_"We're not like most people, mom. Bianca and I are inseparable. We love each other very much and you should be happy for us."_

_"Drew, I am happy! I just think you two should wait a couple of years to see where you two still stand!"_

_"Just because you and dad got a divorce, doesn't mean Bianca and I will be the same!" Drew yelled, causing his mother to have a hurt look spread across her face._

_The room was filled with an awkward silence. Drew and Bianca stared at each other, then at the floor. Audra had tears spilling down her face, but wouldn't let anyone see them. Adam just stood there, looking at everyone in the room._

_"So," Adam said slowly, "When is the bachelor party?"_

The bell rang, snapping Drew out of his thoughts. He grabbed all of his books and stood up, trying to barge out the door.

"Mr. Torres!" his history teacher called out.

Drew groaned and turned around to look at his teacher.

"Yes?"

"I suggest you pay attention if you want to pass and here," he said handing him a stack of books and papers, "This is all the work you've missed. I want you to hand that to me no later than February 13."

"But that's three weeks away! I have other classes and-"

"Not my problem. I suggest you use your time wisely."

Drew groaned, again and walked out of his history class. While walking down the hall, he saw Jake Martin storming into the school. His hands were balled into a fist and his face was red from anger. He looked over at Drew, sending him a death glare/ Drew gulped and headed towards his third period.

...

Jake couldn't believe she was pregnant! He knew it wasn't his baby, because him and Katie never got that far. He didn't know why he was so upset- Katie didn't cheat on him.

Jake guessed it was just jealousy. He was pissed that Drew always got what he wanted. He had gotten Bianca- one of the most prettiest girls in the school. He had also gotten Katie- another one of the prettiest girls in the school. Drew had hurt Katie, he didn't deserve another chance! Now, Katie was going to have his baby. That meant Drew was probably going to cancel the wedding and be with Katie.

Jake shook away the thought as he saw none other than Drew himself. He glared at him before seeing the little punk run into his third hour. Instead of going to his locker, Jake walked into his third hour.

All during his classes, he was pissed. His hands stayed clenched and he didn't bother to do his work. At lunch, he decided to go sit outside on the bench.

He felt someone sit next to him. He growled and said, "Get away from me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Clare demanded.

Jake's head shot up and he looked at his step-sister. She had worried written all over her face. She grabbed Jake's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Katie's pregnant... and it's Drew's."

"Well, you two never had sex before. Am I correct?"

Jake nodded his head.

"I just can't help, but get upset. I snapped on her and accused her of cheating. I know it was wrong of me, but the sight of her getting back with Drew scares me."

"She loves you, Jake. You and I both know that. Just because Katie is having Drew's baby doesn't mean-"

"Whoa! Katie is having Drew's baby?!"

Jake and Katie slowly turned around to see Bianca standing there, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh shit!" Clare and Jake said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't KILL me! I know I'm behind on updating, BUUUUUT school has gotten to me. I have tons of homework and it's just draining all of my energy. Anyways, guess what? *Waits for people to guess.* OK, enough guessing. I'm making another story, but I have my doubts about it. So, I have an idea. I want someone to leave me a great review. Long. Short. Doesn't matter, as long as it really great! Whoever leaves the GREATEST review gets PM'd the first chapter of my new story. I want them to tell me whether the story is great or not. So, after this chapter, go ahead and leave a review. Also, if I get about 5 or 6 reviews (maybe more) I'll update another chapter THIS Sunday. Yeah, you heard me! THIS Sunday! Enjoy the third chapter of 'Babies and Weddings'. K?**

**REMINDER: Flashbacks are italics!**

**-I don't own Degrassi.-**

**Summary: Drew has everything! He's back at home with his family, he's going back to school, getting married to the most beautiful girl, and...a baby is on the way?!**

* * *

After hearing those vicious words come out of Clare's mouth, Bianca stormed away from the school. She was hurt, angry, and scared.

Why was she scared? She was scared because Drew is a nice guy. He'd probably leave her to take care of Katie and that "demon child" she was having. Anger rose up in Bianca's body. If Drew wouldn't have gotten drunk or stalled to break up with Katie, none of this would have ever happened! This was his fault, because he's stupid.

Bianca walked to the place where Drew had proposed to her. She stood there, with her hands balled into a fist and placed at her sides. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the tears drip down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away, because she didn't care. Bianca opened her eyes slowly and walked towards a huge tree. She sat against it, hugging her knees tightly. This was her finance for crying out loud! They was supposed to get married soon! How was they supposed to do this when he had gotten another girl pregnant?

This was a girl she didn't like! This girl had egged her car and tried to start a fight with her. Bianca admits, she was stupid for being with Drew while he was with Katie. _ But_ she told Drew to break it off. He's so stupid, he didn't listen.

Did Drew ever listen? No, he doesn't. Most boys are stupid, they act their shoe size.

She wondered if Drew knew. She wondered what he would do once he found out. Her heart-it was breaking. Her mind-it was making her go crazy. Bianca felt like ripping every strand of her hair out. She felt like screaming to the top of her lungs.

Her phone began ringing. It was Drew. His ringtone was filling the silent atmosphere. Her heart skipped a beat as she pulled it out of her pocket.

_"Bee? Why did you skip the rest of school?"_

"Drew. . . she's pregnant," she whispered.

_"W-Who's pregnant? What's wrong?"_

"Katie's having your baby!"

After five minutes of silence, Bianca heard Drew curse under his breath. Then he asked, _"Bee, where are you?"_

"The place you proposed to me."

_"I'm on my way."_

Bianca hung up and angrily shoved her phone into her pocket. She bent over to grab a rock and threw it, not caring where it had landed. She continued to do this unto she heard a car drive up near her. She slowly turned around to see Drew getting out of the car. He walked over to her and leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head.

"What the hell, Bee?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Drew, how could you?" she asked softly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Bianca?"

"You got Katie pregnant, Drew! She's having your damn child!" she screamed.

"H-How do you know?"

Bianca let out a loud sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "I overheard Clare and Jake talking about it."

"Oh, so your facts aren't even straight? You _assume _that since you overheard it that it's true?!" he screamed.

"Oh no! You are not gonna flip the script, Drew! This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?!"

"Damn it, Drew, you're so clueless! If you wouldn't have gotten drunk and stalled breaking up with the skank, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't call her a skank!"

"Oh, so now you're taking up for your baby mama?" she asked with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "You know, you're a dumb ass! I should have known that _once a cheater, always a cheater_!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"You cheated on Alli with me. Then, cheated on me with Katie!"

"But you can cheat on me with Anson and things are all sunshine and rainbows?!"

"I did that for you!" she cried,

"I didn't ask you to!" he spat.

"You know what?" she said softly, taking off her ring. "Fuck you!" she threw the ring at Drew and stormed away from him.

Drew ran his fingers through his hair and bend over to get his ring. He sighed heavily as he stared at the ring. Then a thought popped up in his head. He shoved his hand into his pocket to grab his cell. He dialed a number that he thought he'd never have to dial again.

After the third ring, she had answered.

"Hey, can I come over?"

...

Hearing a loud bang at the door caused Katie to run down the steps. Before opening the door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath-not ready for the results of today.

"Drew," she greeted him as she walked out of her house. She walked passed him and took a seat on the porch. In a blink of an eye, Drew was sitting right next to her.

Her heart was racing and her palms was sweating. She haven't been this close to Drew since they've broken up. Katie tried to stay calm and hope that this day would hurry up and end.

Both were silent for 7 minutes. Neither one of them knew what to say. They were both afraid to speak up.

"I'm pregnant," Katie blurted.

Drew's eyes widened. He should have known. He should have believed Bianca. She was telling the truth, but it was too late to tell her because she was gone.

"Bianca was right," he whispered.

"How does she-"

"She overheard Clare and Jake talking about it," he said cutting her off.

"H-How did she take it?"

Drew reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He stared at it and sighed heavily. "Not too well," he said minutes later.

"Neither did Jake, which I don't understand why. It's not like I cheated!"

"But I did!" Drew yelled.

Katie stared at Drew. She watched the tears slide down his face. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. She watched him sit there and shake as he cried. Fresh tears slid down his face and he still didn't wipe them away.

Drew had spoken moments later. "M-Maybe you and I should get together. W-We can raise the baby," he whispered.

Katie let out a dry laugh. She shook her head side to side.

"What's s-so funny?" he asked in confusion.

"Drew you and I will _never_ get back together. And. . . "

"And what?!

"I'm not letting you anywhere near _my _baby."


End file.
